Our City's Finest
by stilldeluded
Summary: Eran Spader is just like anyone else. He has a loving wife and a job he loves. Follow his epic story of survival during the RPD's last stand. No one...living or dead...is going to get in the way. He will make it home...No matter the cost...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of its characters. I'm just a die hard fan.**

**Author's Note: My very first Resident Evil fic. I hope that you like it...yea...I know...OC's right? Not very well liked. Most people would rather read about actual characters from the series I'm sure, but I wanted to write a story involving the RPD before it got zombified. The police fought back the zombie menace for at least 3 days before the start of Resident Evil 2 and 3. So the storyline takes place two nights after Birkin's botched assassination, which means the zombie level of the city is just beginning to hit home. Alright, with that being said. On with the fic.**

The alarm clock buzzed noisily in the early morning hours, serving its purpose to awaken the sleeping police officer from his slumber. The police officer begrudgingly started his early morning routines like his wife would always tell him to do. 'Take a shower, brush your teeth, and eat breakfast.' He never questioned his love for his wife, but that never stopped him from hating her bossiness.

However, today was different. It was obvious from the second he got out of the shower and headed to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs had filled his small but humble home. As he walked into the kitchen he was greeted by his beautiful wife, Jenna Spader.

"Hey there, handsome," she said walking around the kitchen counter and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

The police officer smiled as the kiss broke off, "Hey, yourself."

Jenna smiled before scurrying back over to the stove. "Fix some toast," she said pushing the toaster in his direction. The toaster would have slid right off the table if he hadn't stopped it. Tossing a couple loaves of bread in the toaster, he decided he might as well ask.

"So…What's the occasion?"

His wife looked at him. She had that undeniably stunned expression on her face, which never bode well for the police officer. He was fixing to get a mouthful.

"Eran Ignatius Spader!" she reprimanded. "How can you possibly forget your birthday?"

Was it really his birthday? Eran looked over to the calendar hung on the wall. Sure enough the date was marked. September 24, 1998. He had turned 25 years old today.

"Simple," Eran finally replied. "I don't like birthdays. With every passing year my life span grows smaller and smaller."

Jenna scoffed before replying back, "Well, that's one way to look at it."

Eran just shrugged his shoulders before busying himself with reading Tuesday's newspaper. Unbelievable! Ten more patients admitted into the Raccoon City Hospital for that crazy virus that's been going around. He honestly thanked God he decided to buy a house outside the city. He'd never have been able to forgive himself if Jenna caught had become contagious. He would have thought more on the subject, but his attention was diverted when Jenna set his plate in front of him.

He began inhaling his food as Jenna began rambling about a bunch of different things at once. "I washed your RPD uniform last night." "Don't forget we're visiting the Garrison's family tonight." "Oh! I almost forgot to give you your present." She had quickly rushed into the bedroom. All the time, Eran continued eating his breakfast normally.

Soon enough, Jenna was running back in the room with a present in hand. She pushed his unfinished breakfast aside, much to his displeasure, and gave him the present. He sighed before slowly unwrapping the present. What he saw surprised him.

"Nokia? You bought me a cell phone?!" He replied in a satisfied shock.

Jenna smiled, "I thought you might like it, and I bought you a holster, since you seem to like them, so you can carry it on your uniform."

Words could not express how thankful he was for the present. He brought his wife closer to him in a tender kiss before breaking off and thanking her. Soon enough, Eran was saving the numbers of all his closest friends and family members into the phone's memory.

Jenna just smiled before ruffling his short red hair. "Now then, you had best be off if you plan to make it to work on time," she said pointing at her watch. Eran looked up at the clock. It was 7:30.

With haste, Eran proceeded to grab his RPD uniform and throw it on over his white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Then he began attaching the holsters. It was the regular boring routine to him. Handgun holster strapped tight around the left leg. Then, Knife holster strapped around his right abdomen. Each holster befitting his left handedness. Finally, after putting on his steel-toed boots, he was ready for another boring day of work. He had begun to walk out the door when his wife stopped him.

"Forgetting something?" she asked.

Eran looked confused until she held out his cell phone and car keys. Eran took them rather sheepishly before giving his wife one last kiss, attaching the cell phone to his right leg holster, and heading for his police car.

Little did he know what life had in store for him next.

* * *

Eran had made it to the outskirts of the city within ten minutes, which was odd since he was normally used to seeing an overwhelming amount of traffic on the roads. He didn't see one car on the way. Something was wrong. He only confirmed that suspicion when he entered Main Street.

Main Street was completely desolate of life. Shattered glass was sprayed across the ground of all the nearby businesses. Cars on the road had been left abandoned, some even totaled and up in flames. What was going on? Had a riot unleashed? After a long and silent drive down the desolate Main Street, Eran came to a point where there were too many obstacles obstructing his path for him to continue. He would have to travel the next three blocks on foot.

He needed answers. He took his cell phone and began dialing the number for the RPD. He would have to thank his wife over and over again when he got home. The phone was turning out to be quite a useful tool. The phone rang once…twice… "Hello?" Someone had picked up!

"Hello!" Eran spoke. "This is officer, Eran Spader. What the hell is going on?!"

"Spader?" the voice answered. "It's me. Marvin! Dude you are not going to believe the shit we are in."

"Try me," Erin said.

"Everyone and everything alive is becoming infected with that disease! Patients brought to the hospital began infecting the doctors and now we've got a stage 3 biohazard level spreading throughout the city!" Marvin replied. "Not to mention what's going down with Chief Irons."

"Wait, what was that last part?" Eran replied confusedly.

"Chief Irons has gone off his rocker!" Marvin translated, his voice now adopting a shrill but quiet tone. "He's ordered a contingency plan so that nobody can escape! Not to mention the lies he's been spreading. Nobody trusts anybody right now Eran, and Irons is loving every god damn second of it! He wants us to continue with our jobs like there's nothing wrong! I've been asked to write up a stolen jewel report of all things at a time like this!"

"I need to get out of here while I still can," Eran said starting his car back up.

"No! Bad Idea! Irons has ordered anyone seen leaving Raccoon City to be gunned down on sight."

"Then what should I do?!" Erin shouted a little louder than what was necessary.

"Even though Irons is acting a bit odd, your best bet at survival is getting to the police station," Marvin replied calmly.

"I would if that was possible!" Eran replied back, his voice raising another octave. "All roads leading up there have been blocked!"

"Well I would figure something out." Marvin replied back. "The police station is by far the saf—" Marvin had been cut off.

"Hello? Hello?! Damn!" Eran said angrily, hitting the steering wheel. Opening the car door quietly, Eran looked around for another route. An alleyway came into view. Seeing it as the only way, Eran began his journey.

* * *

The alleyway had an eerie quietness, only silenced by the cawing of a crow that was flying above him. His breathing was becoming heavier with each step he took. His heart beat faster. He had read about the tendencies of the patients that were admitted into the hospital. If that was a side effect caused by the disease, then the entire city was infested with cannibals. He stopped. He was starting to panic and needed to calm himself. He started breathing in and out, slowly but steadily. His relaxation method was suddenly cut short by a death defying scream.

"Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!" The voice screamed frantically. It was coming from the other side of the alleyway. Eran increased his pace to a run; he ran the stretch of the alleyway and came out on the other street. He began looking around and could make out four figures in the distance. One had taken the fetal position to avoid harm while the other three were towering in front of him. Eran ran towards the scene, tackling one of the figures into the nearby wall. Taking his cuffs from his belt, Eran proceeded to handcuff the evil doer before taking his gun from his holster and pointing it towards the other two men.

"What the…" Eran cut off. The men had redirected their attention towards him. The men were completely disfigured. Their skin was peeling off in different places of their bodies, a festering smell made its way to Eran's nose. The smell of rotting flesh. Eran put his hand over his mouth before looking at the third man he had pressed against the wall. He also looked like he had been to hell and back.

The features of the third man shook Eran enough to let him go. The third man slid down the wall onto the street. Eran turned back to the other two men. They had begun walking towards him. Panicking, Eran fired his gun. The bullet impacted against the uglier of the two men's head, causing the man's head to splatter. Blood leaked all over the building side and pavement as the uglier man fell.

This seemed to irk the other man enough to pick up the pace. Eran quickly switched from mid to close ranged combat as he slipped the gun back into the holster and brought out the knife. The last man was rushing at him, head angled to take a bite out of his neck. Wait for it. Wait for it! NOW!

Just as the man was in front of him, Eran angled and swung his knife into the side of the man's head. The force from the blow caused the man to be pushed to the side of Eran and collide with the wall, causing an indenture in the front of the man's head.

"Get—GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Eran turned around. The man he had handcuffed was inching his way closer to the cornered man. Relieving his knife from the disfigured corpse, he walked up to the handcuffed man and proceeded to crush his head under his boot.

The man continued to stay in the fetal position until Eran poked him, which inadvertently caused the rescued man to jump.

"Get up," Eran told him. "We need to get to a safer place."

The man slowly raised his head. Realizing the threat was gone, he stood up shakily. Eran watched the man try to recollect himself before bringing his cell phone out and calling one of his good friends. He only hoped he was still alive…

Lady Luck seemed to be on his side. The phone rang once before his friend's voice echoed into his ear. "Kendo's Weapon Shop, Robert Kendo speaking."

"Kendo," Eran replied, "it's Eran, I—"

"Eran Spader? It's been forever since I talked to you. Hold on—" Eran could here a shotgun round being fired in the background. Kendo's voice returned. "Sorry about that, had someone coming in the back. Rotten zombies are infesting the whole town! I'll tell you I—"

"That's great Kendo, but listen, me and a survivor will be coming through the front door within five minutes. Ok?"

"Alright, I'll make sure not to be too trigger happy."

"Thanks Kendo," Eran said, ending the call.

Eran focused his attention back on the survivor. He had walked over to something lying on the ground. The survivor's knees seemed to give way under some heavy force. As Eran approached closer, the survivor had begun cradling what Eran soon discovered to be a young boy. The boy looked to be no older than seven, yet his eyes were glazed over, lifeless.

"…my…son…" the survivor spoke quietly. Tears were falling down his face onto his son's. "MY SON!!" he screamed, "MY SON!!"

Eran could only watch hopelessly as the man wept profusely, clinging to his child for dear life. Eran caught a glimpse of more infected cannibals coming out of the alleyway he had come through. There was nothing Eran could say or do that would alleviate his pain, but they were short on time.

"Sir, I'm sorry for your loss, but if you want the chance to avenge your son we need to go. NOW!"

The man didn't seem to hear him, as his attention was on his son. His son twitched. "My son…Daniel…HE'S ALIVE!!"

Eran could only watch in horror as the twist of events unfolded. The boy looked up at his father with his lifeless eyes before plunging his teeth into his father's throat. The man's death was almost instant. Eran watched horrified as the undead child began devouring his father until a loud groaning chorus sang out, alerting Eran back to the oncoming threat.

Hordes of undead had spilled out from the alleyway into the street. Like animals they began huddling around the dead survivor, all ready to fight for the small slab of meat. Eran took an involuntary step away from the sight before falling back to Kendo's shop.

* * *

Kendo wheeled his gun around towards him, but stopped himself from firing. Kendo breathed a sigh of relief. "What took you so long? Where's the survivor?"

"Dead," Eran replied sinking down in front of the door, "but that's not important. You have a dozen coming down your street."

Kendo laughed. "Ha. That's nothing." Kendo went behind the counter and took out a box full of hand grenades. "Grab a shotgun and take the back exit. I have enough to handle the guys out front."

Kendo walked out the front door to face the oncoming threat. Eran grabbed a shotgun, shotgun rounds, and a shotgun holster from their respected areas. He strapped the shotgun holster onto his back and locked and loaded the shotgun for action. He opened the back exit and headed for the police station. He could hear the distant sound of Kendo's grenades as they laid waste to the undead.

Lady Luck was definitely on Eran's side today, as he did not encounter another zombie the rest of the way. Finally the RPD building came into view, but just out of reach behind the locked gate. With an acrobatic leap, Eran grabbed hold of the side of the wall and pulled himself up and over it, landing in the courtyard.

He had made it safely to the police station, but the real nightmare was just beginning…

**Author's Note: Alright that's the first chapter. If you have any questions about the fic just ask. Also, remember to leave a REVIEW. So far only 4 people have been kind enough to give it a chance, and I'm thinking about terminating this project since no one seems to be reading it. So...if you like this fic it is VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME. lol. I'm not meaning to be rude. Just trying to get your attention. Anyway, I worked incredibly hard on this fic. However that doesn't mean I didn't make a mistake. So if you see any problems with the fic, by all means, tell me. See you when Chapter 2 roles around, that is, if you want a chapter 2. (Please say you do)**


End file.
